Girl Next Door
by Explicit Ambrollins
Summary: Kelly is the youngest of five siblings. Her brothers John, Randy, Ted, and Cody are very protective of her. She has just moved back home after being gone for two years. What will she do when she falls for the one person her brothers hate most. Alex Riley.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Girl Next Door **__**Starring Alex Riley && Kelly Kelly.**_

_**A/N: this story is going to be 5 chapters just like my jg/k2 story**_

_**So PLEASE don't ask me to make it longer.**_

_**XXX**_

_**A/N: I have decided to do a iPod Shuffle OneShot Collection.**_

_**I have picked about 25-27 songs picked out. **__**I am using various couples.**_

_**But if you have a specific couple in mind, just PM me **__**&& i will tell whether or not I am usinf them && **__**if so, then with what song.**_

_**If you have a specifi song, let me know what it is, && i will try to use it. **__**No Promises.**_

_**XXX**_

_**Now Onto The Story**_

_**The Cena Boy's**_

It was a typical Sunday for the Cena brothers. In the mourning, they would go shoot some hoops with their friends. And in the afternoon, they would come home, shower, then go out with was what they did every Sunday. Until father had told them that he needed to talk to them now. Neither four of them knew what it was about. Yeah that's right. There four of them, five including their baby sister, Kelly. Whom they haven't seen in two years. Since the death of their mother. The oldest of boys were John and Randy. The twins. John was two minutes older than Randy, and never let him forget there Ted and Cody. They were two out of three triplets. Kelly being the third.

"Does anyone know why dad made us stay home?" Cody said to his brothers while texting his girlfriend Layla, letting her know that he would be late.

"Cody, don't you think that if we knew, we would have told you by know." his twin brother ted shot at him.

"Jeez ted. I was just asking a question." Cody shot back.

"Will you two shut up." Randy yelled at his brothers.

There were several times when Ted and Cody would get into an arguement and Randy and John would have to break it up. The same thing for John and Randy. Although they didn't fight or argue nearly as much as the two younger boys.

Both of them just looked at Randy.

'What are you looking at?" he shot at them.

"Wow, someone is in a grumpy mood today." John said laughing at his twin.

"Yeah, well, so you would you, if you had to listen to your girlfriend complain all night and then have to listen to your brothers." Randy said to him.

"What was Michelle bitching about now?" John asked him.

"She walked in on Mike and Maryse again." he told his brothers.

He couldn't help but laugh with his brothers. It was kind of funny. Michelle often did that. And when she did, she would call Randy and tell him about.

"Your girlfriend is strange." Cody said to Randy.

"Like you have room to talk. At least Michelle doesn't go walking around school and yelling 'Flawless' or 'Real Talk' with Rosa and the skany Bellas." John shot at Cody.

It was no secret amoung the brothers, that none of them liked Layla. Least of all Eve. Ted's girlfriend. Michelle used to be friends with her, until the brunette started to being mean and bullying people around.

"At least Layla is social. The only people Michelle talks to is you, Maryse, and the damn cheerleading squad of hers." Cody spat out.

"Didn't Kelly beat Layla's ass freshman year for sleeping with Justin." John said out loud.

He stopped what he was doing and looked at his brothers. Randy and Ted was smiling while Cody looked pissed.

"Whatever man." Cody said before going back to messing with his phone.

Randy and Ted had given John a high five for finally shutting Cody up. Then they went back to their own thing. John and Randy started to play the Wii, while Ted turned his iPod on to listen to music and watched his brothers.

Ted had slapped John and Randy to get their attention when he saw their father pull in the drive. There was someone in the front seat but he coulnd't see who it was. He contined to watch his dad say something to the passenger then got out of the car and walked in the house.

"Boys, im home." their dad Steve yelled from the front door.

Their dad made them turn the game and put their cells away. He wanted their complete attention.

"Boys, I have a surprise for you." their dad said to them.

"Dad, if you brought another woman, I'm gonna scream." Ted said to him.

Steve chuckled at his second youngest son.

"Ted, I didn't bring a woman home." his dad said. "Okay, well I did. But you all will like her." he added.

"That's what you said about the last three girlfriends dad." John said in more of whine.

"Will you all shut up so I can give you your surprise." his yelled at the boys.

None of them had any clue what it was or could be.

"Now close your eyes." he told them.

Steve waited for all four boys to close their eyes before walking to front door. He signaled for the woman to come in. Thankfully all her bags were still in the back of the car because the boys were starting to get anxious.

"Okay are you ready to see your surprise?" he asked his sons.

He watched and laughed when all the boys nodded and goaned yes and told him to hurry up.

"Okay now open your eyes." he said to them.

He felt the smile on his face as he watched the awe on his sons face. It had been almost two years since they seen her.

"Kelly your back?" Randy asked his little sister.

he was the first one to get to her and give her a hug, since he was the closest. After he moved, John was next. he had almost tackled her to floor. Then it was Ted. She hugged Ted longer than the rest. The two siblings had always been close than the rest.

She didn't really hug Cody. Since she and Cody's girlfriend despised each other, the two siblings were distant.

"Cody shouldn't you be giving your little sister a hug." his father asked him.

"Dad don't." Kelly said to his father.

Their dad went back outside to the car and started to bring Kelly's stuff into the house. Cody was even helping him. While father and son was doing that, Randy, John, and Ted were talking with Kelly. They were talking everytihng from school, to their girlfriends, and even home life.

Kelly had left home two years ago, shortly after their mother died. She had went to live with her mom's parents in Jacksonville. It was only supposed to be for the summer, but she had wanted to stay. And had told her father, that it was what she needed. He had let her, but she had to call him at least everynight. She had lived up to her promise. Everyonce in awhile she would talk to her brothers.

"Hey Ted, are you dong anything with Eve tonight?" Kelly asked her brother.

"I was. Why?" he said looking at his sister slightly confused.

"Well I was gonna call up her and Ryse and see if they wanted to hang out." she said looking at him.

"So they don't know your in town." Randy asked his little sister.

"No. No one knew that I was coming back except dad. I knew if I told Eve, she would tell you and reuin the surprise." she explained to her brother.

Ted laughed and sliently agreed with his little sister. He knew she was right. Eve was bad at keeping secrets. Or at least she acted like she was. Neither one of them had any kind of secrets away from each other.

"Since your my little sister ad I love you, I will sacrifice my date night so you can hang out with my girlfriend." Ted told his little sister.

Kelly squeald and quickly jumped at her brother. Giving him a hug. This was the Kelly they all knew and loved. Even with being the youngest sibling of five and being the only girl in the bunce, she was still the sweetheart. When she needed to be. But when someone pissed her off, she could kick some ass.

"I will text Eve and tell her to get ready."Ted told his sister. "To get ahold of Ryse, you might have to sweetalk Randy into talking with Michelle." he said pointing to his older brother.

Kelly then jumped over to Randy and started to give him the puppydog look. John started laughing at the reaction his sister was giving. This was exactly how she got away with everything and got them do her chores. She was a pro at getting them to do whatever she wanted.

"Alright, I'll call her see what I can do. But you can't blame me if she tells Ryse our back." Randy said to his little sister.

"Yeah Yeah. I know." she said shkaing her head. "Just call will ya. I'm gonna go change." she said getting up and running to her room.

The three boys just laughed and then watched as amuzement as Kelly ran up to her old childhood room and quickly shut the door. They knew it would be at least twenty minutes before she left the room. Longer, if she took a shower.

Randy and Ted had gotten started talking to their girlfriends. Eve had agreed to come over with no problem. Ted had told her that he had a surprise for her. Randy was abl to talk Michelle into coming over and bringing both Maryse and Mike. It wasn't easy, but had convinced her that they were doing a small couples party. John had even called Mickie and asked her to come over. Even though Mickie and Kelly were never close friends, they would still talk, and got along. Unlike Kelly and Layla.

It didn't take boys' girlfriends long to get to the house.

"Why are we here again?" Maryse said to her sister and her boyfriend.

"We called you here because we have a surprise for you." Randy said to them. "We want you to close her eyes." he added.

John was standing next to Randy and waited for the guests to close their eyes. When they were, he walked upstairs to get Kelly. Telling her to be quite until he said so.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." Randy said.

He and John moved out of the way becuase he knew that once Eve and Maryse saw Kelly, they would run over to her and start hugging each other. And that was exactly what they did. M

All the guys laughed at the girls. Kelly had even looked over to Mickie and told her to come over.

"OMG. Your back." Eve said almost yelling. "Ted, why didn't you tell me your sister was coming back?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Hey we all just found out today." he explained to his girlfriend.

"You are back right. Your not just coming to visit, but your back. For good right?" Ryse asked her best friend.

"Naw, I'm back for good. I'm home." she told the blonde.

Maryse squealed again before attacking Kelly once again with a hug.

The brothers were often amazed about how close Kelly, Maryse, and Eve were. Although they was happy tha t she got along with their girlfriends. It was sometimes scary. The girls would always gang up on them. No matter what.

It wasn't long before Maryse and Eve told Kelly and Mickie and even Michelle to get their stuff and they then left. They didn't tell the guys were or nothing.

"Did your sister just take all our girls?" Mike asked looking at his friends.

"Yup." Randy said sounding shocked.

Although it was nothing knew that they would do this, it was a shock sometimes. Exspecially if they weren't expecting it.

Since the girls had left, the guys had decided to go play basketball and hang out.

"Hey Mike, do me a favor?" Randy asked the boy.

"Yeah what's up?" Mike said to him.

"Will you try to keep your brother away from Kelly." he asked Mike.

None of the boys liked Mike's brother Alex. He was annoying and a jerk. He had no respect for women. Exspecially ones who he thought was cute. He would use them at his dispossal and then move onto the next. None of them wanted that for Kelly.

"Sure man. No problem. I was going to do that anyway. Kelly is better than that."he told the blonde's brothers.

It was no secret that Mike had dated Kelly before Maryse came in the picture. Although their relationship didn't last long. They had broken their relationship off after meeting Maryse and Justin. There was no bad blood between the two.

"It's nothing against yuo. We just don't like Alex." John assured his friend.

"Oh, I don't blame. I don't even like him half the time. But he is my brother, so I put up with him." Mike told his friends

**_With The Girls_**

The girls decided to go to the movies. They went and seen the new Madea movie. All the girls wanted to go see it, but their boyfriends didn't because they thought Madea was to scary. They all got their usual. Each had their own drink and candy, but shared the largest popcorn they had. And by the time the movie was over, the popcorn was gone. Which was the usual for them.

"It is so good to have you back girl. I missed you." Maryse said entagling her arm around Kelly's.

"Yeah I know." Kelly said to her friends. "Sorry it took me so long to come back." she added.

"Hey, don't be." Eve said rubbing Kelly's arm. "Yuor back now. And that's all that matters." she added.

They all had decided to go the cafe to get their usual iced lattees at Cafe de Mocha. Kelly and Eve would stop their everyday on the way home from school. Michelle and Mickie both left shortly after that saying that John and Randy needed them. More like the boys were curious as to what the girls did and what they talked about.

Now it was just Kelly, Maryse, and Eve. It was like things never changed between the three.

"So Kelly, are you still single?" Maryse asked.

"Maryse, what kind of question is that?' Kelly asked her blonde friend.

"Oh come on. Your telling that the whole two years you were down in Flordia, you didn't meet any interesting guys." Eve asked.

"I did meet some guys, but I didn't date any of them." she admitted.

"What did you do down there?" Maryse asked her friend both looking and sounding curious.

"Well, school, work, shopping. The basics." she told them. "I had a few dates with some guys, but nothing ever came of them." she added.

"Why not?" Eve asked her.

"I don't know. Maybe I just wasn't ready." she said looking down at her Vanilla Carmel Iced Latte

Eve was about to say something when her cell phone started going off. She didn't have to look at the screen to know it was Ted that was texting her.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Kelly asked her friend.

"No. I already know who it and what he wants." she said with a smirk.

"Let me quess." Kelly aked. "It was Ted and he wants to know when you will be done hanging out with the girls, or me." kelly said.

Eve nodded her head but then decided to look at her phone to see what it was exactly that her boyfriend wanted. When Eve first started dating Ted, it was weird since she had been friends with Kelly longer. But after a while she got used to it. She remember that her and Kelly would use to tourtue Ted. Looking back on it, it wasn't as funny, but at the time it was. She knew Ted thought it was funny, because when someone had asked him what it was like to date his little sister's best friend, he would always tell them the story.

"Girlies, I hate to cut this short, but Ted wants to see me tonight." she said looking up at the two blondes.

"Go." Maryse said laughing at Eve. "Have some fun." she added.

"Just make sure you use protection. I don't any neices or nephews anytime soon." Kelly said to the as a joke.

It was something her and Eve would always joke about. But never when Ted was around.

"Now that woulnd't be any fun now would. Besides there isn't any big enough for him." Eve shot at her boyfriends sister.

She watched laughing while Kelly pretened to gag. Maryse just started laughing.

"Eve, OMG. That is my brother we were talking abuot. I didn't need to know that." she said laughing also.

Eve said her goodbyes gave the two blondes there hug and left to go meet up with her boyfriend.

"It's like somethings never changed around here." Kelly said taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah." Maryse said to her.

"So how are you and Mike?" kelly asked Maryse.

"We are good. Been having some troubles as of late, ubt who doesn't." Maryse told her friend. "And it doesn't help that Alex is living with him.

"Who's Alex?" Kelly asked her friend.

Even when Kelly was dating Mike, she didn't ever remember Mike talking about this Alex person.

"Oh, that's right. He moved in shortly after you left." Maryse pointed out. "Alex is Mike's little brother." she added.

Kelly was baout to take another drink but stopped and looked at her blonde friend.

"Since when has Mike had a brother. he never told me." Kelly pointed out.

"Well, I don't know if you know this, but when Mike was little, his dad had an affair. Then about two months aftre you left, Mike's dad found out that the woman had a child. She had passed away and Alex had moved in Mike. They don't really get along." she told Kelly.

"Why not?" Kelly asked

"Well belive it or not, the two are polar opposites." Maryse said to the blonde. "Well Alex is known to be a player. He gets with any female who he wants to. Then when he is done with them. he leaves them with a broken heart." she added.

"WOW!" was all Kelly had to say.

"Yeah and because of Alex is Mike's brother, even though it's only half-brother, the girls who Alex messed with, hate Mike and myself." she admitted.

"Ryse, come on. You can't think that. People love you. You are the captain of the cheerleading squad for crying out loud." Kelly assured her best friend.

"No it's true. Alex is on the basketball team along with Ted and Cody. He had slept with almost every cheerleader on the team. Except for me, Michelle, and Eve." she told Kelly. "He knows not to mess with me or Michelle. But he has been messing with Eve. ted already beat his ass once." Maryse added.

Kelly remember Randy telling her about the fight. he didn't tell her with who, but just that Ted had gotten suspended for getting into a fight. He didn't even tell her why he had gotten into it.

"Oh." Kelly said. "Makes me not want to meet him." she added.

"Trust me, as much as I would love for yuo not to, along with Mike and your brothers. You will when go back to school." Maryse said to her. "I'll be right back. I have to go to the restroom." she added.

As soon as Maryse got up, Kelly got out her cell and started messing sround with it. She had some texts from her friends back in Jacksonville. Well friend. The only girl she talked to back in Flordia was Candice. She was a year older than Kelly, but they got along great.

"Is this seat taken?" Kelly heard a man ask her.

"Yeah, it's my friend. She is in the restroom." she told the guy.

Kelly didn't know who this guy but he was extremly handsome. He must be new in town since she hasn't seen him before.

"Are you knew here in town?" he asked her.

"Not really. I used to live here two yeard ago, but moved to Flordia. Now I'm back." she said to him.

"That's good. it would be a shame to only see someone as pretty as yourself only once in my life." he said with a smile.

Kelly didn't know whether or not to be disgusted. Sure, it was nice to have some random guy say she was pretty, but for someone to say something as corny as what this guy said. That was just the topped on the cake.

"No need to waist your breathe. Those lines are not going to work on me. I have four older brothers." she said to him.

"I wasn't trying a line. I was being honest. If I had wanted to get your attention, I would done something better." he told her.

Well that got Kelly's attnetion. She looked from her cell phone back to this random guy. He looked familiar but she coulnd't place from where.

"Oh really now?" she asked raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow and putting her head in her hand.

"Yeah really." he said to her. "I have to go meet up with some friends, so I guess I might see you later." he said to her.

"Yeah. Later." she said giving him a smile.

"I'm Alex by the way." he said to her. "It was nice to meet you." he added.

"Nice to meet you to." she said to him.

She watched as he nodded at her then turned to leave. But then turned back to look at her.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name." Alex said.

"Well Alex, that was because I didn't give him." she said to him.

Kelly grabbed both her's and Maryse's drink and got up from the table. To where Maryse was now walking out of the restroom.

Right before getting leaving the cafe, kelly decided to look back. Alex was watching her. He had an incredible smile. Kelly thought to herself.

She couldn't believe she had just done that. Kelly wasn't a flirt, but she had just flirted some random stranger. She didn't even give him her name. Kelly smiled to herself.

She hoped she would see him again. He was after all pretty cute.

**_XXX_**

**_When you leave a comment please tell me what you think. _****_Was it good or bad._**

**_Does it need any improvment? _****_Do you want me to continue. _**

**_I would like at least 5 comments. But 3-5 will do._**

**_I just love this couple and hoped that there was more._**

**_XXX_**

**_I have poll on my profile for my iPod Shuffle Challenge. I have 25+ songs picked out. If you want to know what songs, I will be using PLESE send me a message and I will tell you. _**

**_Also if you a specific couple with a song let me know, if I already have the couple, I will tell what song I have them down for. I can change them. No Problem._**

**_SO PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL. IT WILL GREATLY BE APPREICATED._**

**_fOREVER&AlWAYS K2xlEGACYxlOVER MEliSSA x3_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **__Thanks to __**kiki254; iheartrandyx3; Animal-Viper-Cena Fan; xMyHeartShine; Sweetcake0823; Cena's baby doll; **__& __**MizEveTedFan **__for the reviews._

_I am sorry for the wait on this story, just wanted to start it at a good time._

_I only asked for 3 to 5 reviews and got 7. Love You All._

_**A/N: **__i HAVE A POll ON MY PAGE, i WOUlD liKE it if YOU All WNEt && VOtED!_

_**XXX**_

_**Chapter II**_

_**The Next Day**_

_**With The Guys**_

"Kelly, get your ass down here and lets go." Randy said yelling up the stairs to his sister.

It's like some things never changed. Even though Kelly was of age to drive, and had her licsense, she didn't have a car. Both John and Randy had a car. So Ted and Cody would have to ride with one with them. Most of the rime Kelly would either walk or get picked up by Maryse and/or Eve.

"She is not here Randy." Ted yelled coming out of the kitchen.

"Well where the hell is she?" he asked his litle brother. "Dad would have my ass if she is late on her day back to school." Randy added.

"She already left. Maryse and Eve picked her up a few minutes ago." John said to his brothers.

"I'm gonna beat that girl." Randy said walking out of the house and to his car. "Who is riding with me?" he yelled.

Thankfully it was Ted. Randy and Cody never got along all that it was because before Cody got with Layla, she tried to get with him. Knowing he was with Michelle.

"Cody come on." John said to the youngest brother.

Randy laughed when Cody mumbled about not liking this at all. But it was what it was. Their dad told Ted, Cody, and Kelly, that they would get their cars their Senior Year. After John and Randy graduated.

"Cody you better get in the car or we will leave you here." Randy said to him. "We have to beat the girls to school to make sure no one messes with Kel." he added.

"Why do you always have to be so over-protecive of her?" Cody shot as his oldest brother. "Kelly can handle herself or haven't you noticed." he added.

"I know Kelly can handle herself. But she shouldn't have to. That's what shes got us for." Randy said to Cody. "Just because your to much an ass to see that me and Kelly are right about your slutty girlfriend, doesn't mean you can be a dick to your sister." he added.

"You know what. I don't need this shit from you. I am walking to school." Cody said walking away from their house.

"Randy why did you have to go and do that?" Ted said to Randy getting into the car.

"I can't stand Cosy and they he treats Kelly. I mean how can he treat his one and only sister like that." Randy said to Ted.

"I don't know Randy. Once Cody sees what Layla really is, he will be sorry for it all." Ted said.

"Well I just hope that it is soon. Before Cody does something that he regrets." Randy said.

Since John was the last one home last night, Randy had to wait for him to pull out of the drive before he was able to. Both brothers had a simliar car. Randy had a black Dodge Charger, while John had a black and gold Ford Mustang.

Since the Cena siblings went to private school for wealthy kids, the school was only a twenty minute drive from their house. Or fourty minutes if they had Kelly. She loved to go to Starbucks every mourning.

When pulling into the schools parking lot, both John and Randy noticed that Mike's car was here but Michelle's wasn't. So they knew that the girls, well Eve, Maryse, Michelle, and Kelly; weren't there yet. Which gave them enough time to go find their friends and tell them the news.

Thankfully their friends, Mike, Christian, Adam, Chris, JoMo, Heath, Wade, Justin, AJ, and Evan. All of them where either one the basketball or football team.

"Hey guys what's up?" John said walking up the table. "You would not believe what happened to us yesterday." he said sound extremely happy.

"Are you gonna tell us John, or are you going to make us play fifty questions." Adam asked eating some donuts.

"Man you keep those donuts, your gonna get fat." Randy said walking up to table of friends.

"Naw, thses donuts love me to much to do that." Adam said joking.

All the guys laughed at Adam's sudden ense of humor. It was nothing new for him to act like this. It was how he was.

"Anyways so what happened last night?" Christian asked taking Adam's donuts away.

"Man give me those back. I am hungry." Adam said getting up and chaseing Christian around the table.

"Will you two stop so we can tell you." John yelled.

All of a sudden it got real quite. John hardly ever yelled at anyone unless he was about to get into a fight. Randy was the one who yell at people.

"Kelly is back." Randy said to the group.

"We already know that, but what happened?" Adam asked eating his donuts that he got from Christian.

"What do you mean you already know. She just back yesterday and we didn't tell anyone." Ted asked looking at their group.

"Mike accidently let it slip when he was on the phone with Maryse." JoMo said laughing.

Both John and Randy looked at Mike and gave him the pissed look.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to, it just slipped." Mike said to them. "Oh they are on the way." he told the blonde's brother.

"Speaking of." Chris said pointing to the 3 girls getting out of Maryse's convertible BMW.

John and Randy both watched as Eve and Kelly get out of Maryse's car. Kelly had on light blue-ripped skinny jeans with pink and black NIKE hightops. Maryse had on black skinny jeans with a white, black, and silver stripped shirt with black heels. Eve had on gold skinny jeans with a plain red shirt with red heels. All three girls looked like they stepp out of a magazine.

They were doing good walking from the car to where the guys were at until Randy and John both noticed that Mike's little brother, Alex was watching the three closely. More importantly watching Kelly. This made both brothers very uncomfortable.

"Justin, AJ, Evan, will one of you three go over and pretend to me Kelly's boyfriend." Randy said looking at the three newest members to the football team. Justin and Even were running backs while AJ was the punter. Randy was the quaterback, while John was a defensive linebacker.

"What? Why?" AJ asked him.

"Because Mike's little brother is looking at MY litle sister like she is his next woman." John said to them.

"Look we get that you don't like Alex, and that you don't want Kelly to have anything to do with him. But don't you think that having someone playing her boyfriend is a smart move." Evan said. "I mean he did try to go after Eve." he added.

Ted, Randy, and John all locked at the shorter man. Altough they hated it, they knew he had a point.

"Who ever does it, I will take it easy on you during football practice." Randy said to them.

"You will not Randy." Justin said to him. "Don't lie to us." he added laughing.

"Alright fine. Your right. But you will be on my good side." Randy said to them.

"You don't have a good side," Mike said to him.

"Yeah I do. You all are on my good side." Randy shot with a smile.

"Only because we play on the same team." Chris said to him.

"John and Ted are on my good side." Randy said.

"That's because we are family." John said to his brother. "And don't even say Michelle is on your good side. Your dating her." he added.

"What is this, pick on Randy Cena day?" he asked him friends.

"Aww don't worry Randal. Your a big boy, you can get over it." Kelly said walking up to her brothers.

"Again with calling me Randal. What did I tell you about it?" he asked now turning his attention to his little sister.

"To not do it again. But when do I ever listen you?" she said to him.

"True. And still I love you." he said wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"More like you put up with me." she said using her hand and unwrapping Randy's arms from around her. "No touching. People might think you are cheating on Michelle with me." she said before giving walking away.

"Where are you going?" John yelled at Kelly.

"To the office. Where else would I go?" she yelled backt to them.

Her brothers watched as she walked away. She looked exactly like their mother. Which was why Kelly had left to say with their grandparents for two years. Randy looked around and saw that Alex was no where in site anymore. But he saw some of the school playboys watching her like a hawk.

"Hey John, you see what I see?" he asked his only older brother.

"Yup." he said nodding his head. "Come on Ted." John said to him. "We have work to do." he added.

And the three brothers walked around to the guys and made sure they knew that Kelly Cena was the baby sister and only sister of the Cena siblings. Most of the people in school were afraid of John and Randy. John was a strong guy and break someone in half if needed to. Randy was more of the silent and dangerous type. Everyone knew to never mess with him or his girlfriend. Or even family. The Cena siblings stuck together. Well except for Cody. He was more of the lone wolf these days.

_**With Kelly**_

Kelly was standing in the office waiting for the receptionist to give her her class schuedle and locker information. The she had to go to the bookstore to get her books and student ID. It may have been only two years since she stepped foot in this school, but she was already thinking she would get lost. Things have changed around here.

"We meet again beautiful." Kelly say to her from behind.

She turned around to see the teen boy she was talking to yesterday.

"Hey Alex. What are you doing here?" she asked but the couldn't believe that she acually did.

"I go to school here." he said chuckling a bit.

"Yeah, I figured that after I asked the question." she said laughing.

"Here is your papers Ms. Cena" the lady at the fron desk said to Kelly.

"Thank you." kelly said to the lady. "Is the bookstore in the same it was two years ago." she asked the lady.

"No, but I can show you where it's at?" the boy said to Kelly.

"Thanks Alex. That's sweet" she said giving him a smile. "I'm Kelly by the way." she said to him.

"Kelly Cena huh." Alex said holding the door for her. "That name sounds familar." he added.

"You probably know my four brothers. John, Randy, Ted, and Cody." she said to him.

"Oh yeah. Cool guys. I play with Ted and Cody on the basketball team." he said to her.

"Really now." she asked looking at him. "I never would have guessed. I would have pegged you for a football or wrestling guy." she added.

"Yeah. I get that alot. But I don't like playing football, and I don't do wrestling. Don't like the outfits." he said making a funny face.

"Same for my brothers. John and Randy are the footballers and Ted and Cody or basketballers." Kelly said to him.

"So what does that make you?" he asked looking at her.

"Me, im the littler and only sister." she told him.

Alex coulnd't believe it. He knew that when he first saw her, she looked familar. But never had he thought about she would be the little sister of the Cena brothers. He kew he would have to play it safe. Mike had warned him last night that Kelly was back in town and to stay away from her. At the time, he didn't know that Kelly was the angel face he was talking to at Starbucks.

"I know this is going to be on odd question, but do you plan on joining the cheerleading squad?" he asked Kelly.

"I don't know. Maybe, my friends want me to join." she said looking down.

"Did I do something wrong?" Alex asked Kelly.

"What no. Why would you think that?" she asked him.

"Well when I asked you about cheerleading you looked down like you were sad." he said looking at her.

"No it wasn't you. It's just when I think about cheerleading, I think about my mom." she said looking at him.

The look at in her eyes made Alex feel something he never felt before. He couldn't imagine what she went through when her mother died. He didn't know what he would do, if he lost his mother.

"I'm sorry for bringing up those memories." he said to her.

"No it's okay. There are happy memories." she said to him with a smile.

Alex cotinued walkign with Kelly to the bookstore where she got her books. She had gotten a math, english, health, child development, history, european lit., and asian studies books. She was glad that Alex was with her, because he helped her carriy all her books. The only she had to carry was child development, since she had it next. Her locker was only two classes down from the book store.

Kelly noticed that the school had changed the lockers. They used to blue, but now they are school colors. Black, Red, and Gold. Kelly's locker was red. Alex stood and waited for Kelly to put her books in her locker.

"Thanks again for helping me Alex." she said to him.

"No problem." he said to her with a smile. "Do you want me to walk you to class?" he asked her.

"I would like that." she said offering him another smile.

_**With Maryse && Eve**_

Eve and Maryse had been following Kelly and Alex since they walked out of the office together. They both knew they would have to tell Randy and John and even Mike about what they were watching. But were scared.

"Maryse, are you sure we have to John, Randy, an Ted.?" Eve asked the blonde.

"Yes Eve. It is what's best for Kelly." Maryse told the brunette.

"Alright fine." Eve said to her. "Let's go tell the boys." she added.

Even and Maryse walked to the gym to find the guys. John, Randy, and Mike were there working out.

"Guys you would not believe what we just saw." Eve said to them.

"Kelly and Alex were talking." Maryse said to them.

"And not just talking, they looked like they were getting to each other." Eve added.

"I think they might like each other." Maryse added.

Eve and Maryse stopped to look at the guys. Maryse went after Mike. She knew where he was going. She just didn't want him to get into any trouble.

"Eve are you sure that's what you saw?" John asked her.

"Yes John." she said to her best friends oldest brother. "I didn't know it was her at first, but when I seen her face I knew it was." she told him.

"This can't be happening." Randy said hitting the weight machine. "I'm gonna kill him." he shouted.

Eve looked around and noticed that everyone in the gym was looking at the three. Unlike Randy and John, Eve wasn't used to this. Unless she was in her cheerleading uniform.

"Randy can you calm down. Your kind of freaking me out." she said to him.

"You say that now, but sooner or later, you will get used to it." John said chuckling.

"Yeah, I don't think I ever will." she said shaking her head.

"I'm sorry for that Eve. I just hate the guy." Randy said to her.

"I know you do. We all do, but please, don't go off and do something stupid." she pleaded with Randy.

"That's John's job." Randy said laughing a bit himself.

John didn't say anythign just looked at Randy like he wanted to throw something at him.

"We will talk to Kelly." Randy said. "Is that helpful?" he asked.

"Will you yell or throw something at her?" she asked her boyfriends oldest brother.

Randy was about to say something when Mickie came running into the gym and straight toward them.

"You guys better hurry up and come with me." she said to them. She was pulling John or trying to pull him along.

"Mickie calm down. What is going on?" Randy asked the bubbly blonde.

"Kelly, Maryse, and Michelle are getting into a fight with Layla, Jillian, and Rosa" she said to them.

_**At The Cena Household**_

_**With John, Kelly, and Randy**_

John and Randy had both agreed to wait till they got home from school to talk to their sister about Alex.

Ted and Cody were both out with their girlfriends. Which made it easier for them. Cody would just get in the way and start an arguement with Kelly, while Ted would coddle her.

"You ready bro?" Randy asked John.

"Yeah, but if she want's to talk about the birds and the bees, I'm out." he said.

"She is 17 John. She already knows about the birds and the bees." Randy assured his older brother.

They went upstairs and knocked on Kelly's door. They waited until she yelled for them to come in before walking in. John had made the mistake once of not knocking once and walked in on Kelly getting dressed.

"Hey sis, we need to talk." Randy said sitting next to her.

"Look, if you want to talk about the fight, then don't bother, she started it." Kelly said to them.

She only had a couple scraches on her face compared to the busted lip and nose that Layla got. Maryse broke a nail, while Michelle had scrach above her eye. Jililan got a broken nose and Rosa got a black eye.

"No, it's not about the fight." Randy said to her. "It's about Alex." he said to her.

She stopped writing to look at her two older brothers.

"How do you know about that. I didn't tell anyone." she said to them.

"Maryse and Eve told us." John said to her. "And before you get mad at them, don't. We told them to." he said to her.

"Why would you do that?" she asked them.

"Do you know Alex's last name?" Randy asked his sister.

"No, I didn't ask why?" she said to him.

"Alex's last name is Riley. He is Mike's half brother." John said looking at his sister.

"Your lying right. He can't be the one who messed with Eve?" she aked sounding more upset.

"Yes Kelly. I know that it may not seem that way, but we just want you to be happy. Alex is nothing but a player." Randy told her.

"I know Randy." she said giving him a hug, "Thank you." she added.

"Please Kel, for your sake, stay away from him." Randy said to her.

Randy had hugged her back and told her that he loved her before leaving her room. John had stayed there.

"I can't believe he didn't tell me."she said almost in tears.

"You like him don't you?" John asked her.

Kelly didn't say anything just nodded her head. John couldn't help but feel bad for his little sister. He knew that it was mean for him and Randy to do what they did, but he felt they had to. Kelly needed to know who he was.

John held Kelly in his arms until she cried herself to sleep. he then layed her down in bed and walked out of her room. He stopped at the door and looked back.

_'I love you Kells. I hope you know that.'_

_**XXX**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **__Thanks for __**xMyHeartShine; MizEveTedFan; iheartrandyx3; kiki254; AngelsDestiny22; Cena's baby doll; Animal-Viper-Cena Fan **__for the great reviews._

_You all __**ARE AMAZING! **__Love to you all._

_A special thanks to __**SlientBliss88**__ for helping me with this chapter._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maryse's Party<strong>_

_**1 Month later**_

It's been a month since Kelly found out that the Alex who nice and sweet towards was the same one who tried to get with Eve. She couldn't believe it. She had really liked him and lied to her. He has tried to talk to her numerous time since then but she wanted nothing to do with them. Her brothers made sure that someone was with her at all times so he would leave her alone. It didn't really work. He tried whether there was someone with her or not.

John figured that Alex had liked Kelly. He didn't really see anything wrong it. He saw the way Alex would look at Kelly. It was same way he would look at Mickie. Alex was indeed in love with Kelly

"Hey beautiful." Kelly heard someone say from behind her.

She didn't recongize the voice, but that wasn't nothing knew. She didn't really pay much attention to anyone at school excpt for her brothers and her friends.

When she turned to look at him she didn't recongize him.

"Do I know you?" she asked him.

He was pretty decent looking. He had long brown hair for a guy, but kept it pulled back in a ponytail.

"No, but I would like to get to know you." he said to her. "My name is Drew." he said to her.

"Nice to meet you Drew." she said to him.

Kelly wasn't here to mingle. Unfortunatly none of the guys got the memo. She was only here because Maryse made her come.

"What do you say we leave this place and go somewhere quite?" he said stroking Kelly's arm.

"No thanks." she said moving from by the kitchen and head towards the back of Maryse's place to find her.

"It wasn't a question." he said grabbign her arm and throwing her against the wall.

Kelly so badly wanted to scream but she was scared to. Drew was an impeciably large man. She was afarid of what he could. Then out of the corner of her she saw Alex making his way toward them.

"Leave her alone Drew." Alex said walking over and shoving him to the opposite wall.

"Calm down Alex." he said to Alex. "Kelly and I was just having a chat." he said looking over at Kelly with a smirk.

It took all the power Alex had in him to not go after Drew and beat the shit out of him. When he saw Drew push Kelly against the wall he felt pure rage surge through his viens. And it made t worse when he saw the fear in her eyes.

"Leave her alone." Alex said in a deeper tone.

"Or what Alex." Drew said getting in Alex's face.

"Leave Drew now." Mike said walking over to the men.

"You do know that Kelly is the little sister of John, Randy, Ted, and Cody Cena." Mike said to him.

Apperently Drew didn't know about Kelly's siblings becuase he looked shocked. Sometimes Kelly was glad to have four older brothers.

Drew didn't say anything just looked from Alex to Mike then left. Alex looked at his brother and nodded his head. He turned to ask Kelly if she was alright but she was gone. He was able to see her walk out the front door. He stopped at the closet and grabbed two sweaters then went after her.

_**XXX**_

"Where are you going?" Alex asked Kelly walking up behind her.

He looked at her when she chuckled a bit.

"Don't worry. I'm not leading you to your death are anything." she said to him.

"I didn't say you was." he said to her. "I just figured that since it is getting late, I should take you home." he added handing her one of his jackets.

"Maybe I don't wanna go home." she said stopping in her tracks. "Thanks for the jacket." she added slipping it on over her dress.

"Well I can't exactly walk around all night with no jacket or supervision." he told her,

"Then take me with you." she said to im. "To your house." she added.

"Kelly, I don't think that's a good idea." he said looking at her.

He knew it was true. There was something about her that just scared the shit out of him. Every minute around her he was fighting to keep control of his feelings.

"Why not?" she asked him. "You don't have a girl at your house do you?"

"Of course not." he said moving to stand in front of her. "Besides you, Maryse and my step mother are the only other women in my life." he told her.

"then what's the problem with me spending the night over at your place?" she asked.

"Kelly your brothers would flip if they found out you was staying with me and they would find out. Mike would tell them." he told her.

"He wouldn't be able to cause he wouldn't know." she told him. "He is going with Maryse out of town this weekend." she added.

"How do you know this?" he asked her with that all to sexy smirked she loved.

"Maryse is my best friend." she said with a smile. "Duh!" she added.

Alex couldn't help but chuckle. "I geth that but why didn't Mike tell me." he said shaking his head.

"I don't know." she said to him. "That is something you have to take up with your brother." she added.

Alex knew she was right. There was no point in him trying to figure out why Mike didn't tell him. He knew they weren't close so it's not like it was anything new.

"Why do you want to come home with me so bad." Alex asked her.

"I just don't want to go home to my house." Kelly told him.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Because my brothers will crowd around me and they will never leave me alone." she said to him.

"And how is them caring about your safety a bad thing?" he asked her.

"It's not a bad thing. I love my brothers, but they will suffocate me." she told him. "You don't know what is like growing up being the only girl not mention being the youngest with four older brothers.

"Your right. I don't know." he said to her. "But it shows they care." he added.

"Never mind." Kelly said turning to walk away. "If you didn't want to come home with you, you could have just said no." she said to him.

Alex watched as started to walk away. He didn't know how someone was sweet as the bubbly blonde could have such an attitude.

"Kelly stop please." he said running to catch up with her.

"There is nothing to explain." she said to him. "I get it." ahe sdded.

"No you don't." he told her. "I've never brought a woman home with me." he admitted to her.

"But you have been with other woman before." she said to him.

"Yeah, but I always go with them to their house." he said to her.

To say that Kelly was shocked would be an understatment. She was beyond shocked. This was a whole new side of Alex. One she was sure no one knew about. Well except for her, and she liked it.

"I understand." she said to him. "I'm sorry I asked." she added.

"No you don't Kelly." he said to her. "I do it so the women I am with don't think I want anything more from them. I tell them from the start what to expect. Nothing more." he added.

"Alex don't." Kelly pleaded with him. "I don't want to hear this." she added.

"But I need to tell you." he said to her softly. "I need you to understand." he added.

He waited until Kelly nodded her head before he began talking.

"Yes I have been alot of women and yes some of them don't like that I want anything else from them. But I have never meant to break their hearts. I made sure that the women knew not to expect anything, and if they did, nothing happened." he told her.

"So woman knew that it was only a fling and they still agreed to sleep with you?" Kelly asked him.

"Yeah." he said to her. "Is that so hard to believe." he asked her.

"Considering we go to school with a bunch of sluts, not really." she told him.

"Good." he said to her. "Now do you want to go now?" he asked her.

"Yeah." she said to him. "I'll let you know when I get home." she told him.

"No you won't." he said to her putting his hand in hers. "Because you are going home with me." he told her.

"I thought you didn't bring women home." she said trying to mock his voice.

"Your not just any woman." he said to her with a smile. "Besieds, I can make an excepion for you." he told her.

"Why make an exception for only me?" she asked him with a smile looking up at him.

"Because you Kelly, are acually better than the others." he told her.

"Why do you think that?" she asked him.

"Because I acually like you." he said looking down at her and pulling her into his side. "And not just sexually." he added.

Kelly didn't know what to say. She didn't know if he was being honest or if he was just kidding around. But she was sure just by his body language that he was telling the truth.

"Are you saying that you are sexually attracked to me?" she moving to stand in front of him.

"Maybe." he said with a smile. "Maybe not." he added.

"Okay." she said before moving back to stand by his side.

"Why are you attracked to me?" he asked her.

"Wouldn't you like to know." she said teasing him a bit.

"Touche." he said to her.

It was nice to see the playful side of Kelly. He had seen the greiving daughter, the best friend, the sister, the student, and now the playful Kelly. He just wondered how many people got to see this side to her. He didn't think was pretty sure she wasn't a virgin. She didn't have that innocense look to her nor did she act like one. Which didn't change how he felt about her. If anything, it amplifed the feeling.

"Are you ready?" he asked making a turn down a street.

"Where are we going?" she asked looking up at him.

'Where do you think?" he said to her.

On the walk from where they were to Alex's house, both teens remained silent. Neither one knew what to say. Kelly couldn't believe what she just done. She was never one to flirt with guys before, so why had she just done so with Alex. She wanted to call Maryse up and tell her everything but knew she couldn't. She would just tell Mike who in return would tell her brothers.

It wasn't long before they was at Alex's home. Kelly noticed his house wasn't that far from hers. It was just as nice but wasn't as big. But then again he only had one brother not four.

"This is nice." she said looking around the front room.

He chuckled a bit. "Not as nice as your place though." he said to her.

"You think being the only girl living in a house with five grown ass men is nice." she asked chuckling a bit.

"I meant your house." he said to her.

"I guess it is." she said going to back to lloking around.

"Do you want me to show you around?" he asked her.

He knew that she was curious about the house. Who woulnd't be though. He knew that he would probably be the same way.

Kelly just nodded her head in agreement. She followed behind Alex as he gave her the tour. He didn't show her his dad or Mike's room. One because they weren't his rooms to show, and two because he was pretty sure she already seen Mike's room.

"I'm shocked." she said stopping in front of one the rooms.

"Why's that?" he asked her

"You didn't show me your room." she said to him.

"Why do you wanna see my room?" he asked her.

"My mother once said that you could learn everything you want to about a man just by looking around his room." she said with the brightest smile he saw on her face.

Alex smirked at her. He had several things about the Cena siblings mother, and all of them was good. It was obvisous to Aelx, that Kelly worshiped her mother. What little girl didn't. Hearing Kelly talk about her mother, made him miss his even more.

"Alright" he said to her. Opening the door to his room. Which she just so happened to be standing in front of.

Alex turned on the light so she could see better. Which also helped him see her better. She looked beautiful in her dress. It fir her body perfectly. Like a secong skin. Seeing her in his room shot the control right out of him. He walked over to her and watched her as she looked back at him.

Alex leaned in and began kissing her and she was quick to reciprocate the kiss right away and began kissing him back running her hand through his hair. Alex pulled away and looked at her and smiled and brushed her back from her shoulder and leaned down and kissed her shoulder slowly to her neck. Kelly let out a light sigh loving the way Alexs lips felt against her tanned skin. He slowly made his way from her neck up her jawline and back to her lips once again. After a moment he pulled away once again and looked into her eyes trying to find any form of regret but instead he found love in her eyes. A perfect smile was formed across her beautiful lips.

"You're so beautiful" he breathed

"You're handsome, now let me taste those lips again" she said

He didn't make her wait or beg and he leaned down and began kissing her once again. She reached to the hem of his shirt and pushed it up over his head breaking the kiss long enough to take it off. He reached down pulling her dress up over her head and threw it onto the floor where she tossed his shirt then pressed his lips once again to hers and backed up slowly with her till the back of her knees touched the bed causing her to fall onto the bed. She smiled at him and scooted her way back as he climbed on the bed following her till she laid her head down onto the pillow. He leaned down and began kissing on her neck and chest and she watched him biting her bottom lip.

"Alex" she breathlessly said.

He moved to her stomach and began kissing her there and she moaned arching her back slightly giving Alex a perfect opportunity to reach back and unhook her strapless bra. She raised up pulling the bra off and tossing it onto the floor and looked at him as he sat on the heels of his feet admiring her body. She smiled and reached to his pants and unbuckled the belt then unbuttoned his jeans and slowly unzipped them and pushed them down. He moved to his knees and reached down pushing them the rest of the way down and kicked them off the bed and reached to her panties and slowly slid them off throwing them onto the floor. She put her arms around him and pulled him so that he was hoovering over her body. The two gazed lovingly into each others eyes smiles upon their faces.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" he asked

"More than okay, I want this baby. I want you" she whispered

"I've always wanted you, I've always loved you" he said as he leaned down and began kissing her once again

He could feel she was more than ready and he slowly slid himself into her and she moaned against his lips. He pulled back from their kiss and looked at her as he began thrusting slowly.

"Oh Alex" she breathed.

Alex was not going to go hard unless she wanted to, he wanted to take it slow with her which she seemed to enjoy more.

"Mmm Kelly" he moaned

She slid her hand slowly up his back resting her hand on his shoulder as he gently thrust inside her. He continued his pace and began to feel her body shake beneath him crying out as she came undone. Her moans and the feeling of her ** sent him over the edge and he came hard collapsing ontop of her but didn't put his entire body weight down on her.

"Oh God, you're amazing baby" she breathed rubbing the back of his head


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **__Thanks to __**xMyHeartShine; wades wife; Animal-Viper-Cena Fan; kiki254; Cena's baby doll**__ for the great reviews._

_Love to you all for taking the time to __**READ **__&& __**REVIEW**__ my stories. MUAH!_

_**P.S: **__I AM SO IN LOVE with __**Alex Riley's**__ new attitude. _

_I __**WILL **__be doing more __**A-Ri**__** && **__**K2**__stories. _

_They have became my __**FAVORITE **__couple._

_(&& yes I know they really are not dating)_

_**OKAY, **__so I was __**SUPPOSED**__ to do chapter 6 of Love is a Battlefield today, but wanted to do this one first._

_Well since __**MONDAY **__I coulnd't wait._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Girl Next Door<strong>_

_**Chapter IV**_

_**Two Months Later**_

It's been two months since Maryse's party. Everything had went back to normal. Or so people thought. None had a clue what was really going on between Kelly Cena and Alex Riley. For the past two months, the two had been secretly seeing each other. Neither or Kelly's brothers nor Mike had a clue. And that was how the two wanted it. Well Kelly more than Alex. Kelly didn't want her brothers to know. Not just yet. She wanted to wait until the right time. While Alex was upset, he respected her decsion. He loved her. Which he told her everytime he got the chance to.

"Kelly will you walk to school with me?" Cody asked his little sister standing in the doorway to her room.

Kelly just loocked at her brother. He had dumped Layla last month but he didn't tell anyone any. But kelly was pretty sure she knew why.

"Yeah sure." she said to him. "Just let me text the girls and let them know." she added.

She walked over to her nightstand where her Pink Blackberry sat and sent to two messages. One to Maryse to let her know that she would meet her up at Starbucks, and the other to Alex. Letting him know she wouldn't be able to meet him up at school.

"You ready?" she asked grabbing her oversized totebag with her school books and supplies in it.

"Yeah." he said letting his sister out of the room and walking behind her.

Cody knew this was something he should have done last month but he was afraid. He was afarid that he had ruined his relationship with his sister forever. Thankfully John and Randy had talked him into doing it anyways.

"So why out of random blue did you want me to walk to school with you?" Kelly asked her brother.

"I needed to talk to you about somethings." he told her.

Kelly was a little scared at first. She honestly didn't know what it was he wanted to talk to her about. At one point in time before he got with Layla, she used to read him like a book. But now, not so much.

"Ok." she said looking at him.

"You know I broke up with Layla right?" he said to her.

"Yeah, I heard about it, but I didn't know if it was true or not." she told him.

"Yeah." he said to her. "She admitted to cheating on me with Justin." he added.

"I thought you knew already knew that?" she asked him.

"No." he said to her looking down. "She told me it was with Alex." he told her.

"How could you think that?" she asked him. "According to Maryse, Alex didn't move here until after I left." she said to him.

"She said she knew him before he moved here." he told her.

"And you believed her?" she asked him.

"Yeah." he said with a chuckle. "I know I was stupid." he told her.

"You won't get an arguement out of me." she told him.

Cody chuckled to himself. He always loved Kelly. He just thought that Layla wouldn't lie to him about about the things she said. But when he found out that she indeed lied, he dumped her. He thought about how the english brunette pleaded to take him and confessing everything. He felt stupid for believe his girlfriend, now ex, over his sister. His own flesh and blood.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you." he said to her.

"Don't worry about it." she said looking back at him. "People do stupid shit when they are in love." she told him.

"You would know." he said to her.

Kelly looked at her brother confused. She didn't have a clue about what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"I know about you and Alex." he said to her.

Kelly stopped where she was and looked at him mortified. She thought that she did a pretty good job at hiding it.

"I don't know what you are talkign about." she said to her brother, trying to play it off.

"You may be able to fool John, Randy, and Ted. But not me." he said to her.

"How did you find out?" she asked him.

"I saw you two one day after basketball practice. In 's room." he said to her.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew?" she asked him.

"Because I knew that if you had wanted us to know, you would have told us." he told her.

"I want to Cody. So bad." she said to him. "But I love him so much, and I know that John, Randy, and Ted don't like him." she added.

"Your right." he said to her. "But it isn't about them Kelly. It's about you." he told her.

"How come you haven't told them?" she asked her brother.

"it's not my place." he told her. "I just want ou to know that I will support your decision." he said

"Thanks Cody." she said giving her brother a long awaited hug.

"Now isn't this nice." Kelly heard her second oldest brother Randy say from afar.

She turned to look at him. She knew that he was to far t hear what her and Cody was talking about. And she was glad. She had to tell her brothers about Alex and herself. And soon. Or they would figure it out and it would only add fuel to the already pretty hot fire between her brothers and her secret boyfriend.

"What do you want Randy?" Cody asked his brother.

"Well Ted and I just pulled up and I saw the two of you." he said looking at us with a smile.

"So is everything cool now?" Ted asked pointing between the two.

Both Cody and Kelly looked at each with a smile before turning to thier brothers. "Yep." they said in unision.

"Good." Randy said walking over and throwing his right arm over his little sisters shoulder. It was something he did on a regular basis. Altough he knew Kelly hated it.

"Does this mean I lose my spot as your favorite big brother?" Ted asked his sister.

"I don't know Ted." she said shaking her head. "I think you can share with Cody." she told him.

"I don't think he can." they heard John say walking up behind the four of them. Holding his girlfriend, Mickie's hand.

"Yeah." Randy said with a sigh. "I think the two are going to have to duke it out." he said looking at his two youngest brothers.

"Oh twenty bucks on Ted." john said rasing his hand up and around in the air.

"And you wonder why you two are not my favorite." Kelly said removing her rothers arm from around her shoulders.

"Hey why don't we get any love?" John said with a pout.

"I didn't say you didn't get any love, I just said and you two wonder why your not my favorites." she said to him.

"Why can't we be your favorites?" Randy asked looking at his little sister. "We are your oldest brothers." he said to her.

"And that's why." she said to him. "You can't be the oldest and the favorites." she told him.

"And why not?" John asked sounding every bit confused.

"That's just how it is John." she told him. "Now leave it." she added before walking away from her brothers.

That was exactly why she was afraid to tell her brothers about Alex. She understood why they hated him. He had messed with Eve while she was dating Ted. But she understood why he did it. To a point. Alex had told her he only did it because he was new to the school and was trying to get a rep for being the bad guy. And what better way to do than mess with the Cena brothers. Everyone knew that. She had told him that she didn't like he messed with Eve, but he had told her that he had talked to Eve and told her the situation, and she had forgiven him.

Kelly had asked Eve about it and she said the same thing. She knew Alex meant no harm. When he did what he did, he had never harmed or touched her in any way. But still, Kelly loved him. He was the only guy she ever meet to make her feel the way she did. He was the perfect gentlemen to her. Which was why she wished that they didn't have to keep their relationship serious. To see girls at their hit on him and flirt, irritated her. But never once had he shown the same reaction to them. He talked to them, but it was different.

She hoped that the rest of the day went by fast. She had texted Alex and told him to meet her at her locker after school cause she had to talk to him. Kelly spent the whole night thinking about telling her brothers. She hated keeping this from them. She just hoped that once she told them the news, it would change everything. She knew that it had forever changed her.

Thankfully the day gone by fast and before she knew it, she was waiting by her locker waiting for Alex to get done with basketball practice. She was now glad that her locker was no where near the gym. She wouldn't want Ted to see her with Alex. She was still shocked to know that Cody had known about the two, but hadn't said anything to his brothers. Kelly always knew there was a reason why Cody had been her favorite brother.

"Hey." she heard her boyfriend say from behind her.

She turned around and took one good look at him. There was something about him being sweaty that made him look so much better to her. Although she didn't like the smell of it, he did look good.

"Hey." she said standing on her tiptoes to give him a kiss.

Kelly was glad that he wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer. While he used the other to brace himself by the wall. Kelly loved these moments. Where she could be with him and not have to worry about anyone finding out.

After the kiss, Alex opened his eyes and took one good look at his girlfriend. He didn't know what it was but she looked different today. Her skin looked pale and she looked tired.

"hey are you okay?" he asked looking at her concerned.

"Yeah." she said giving him a smile.

He loved her smiles, but this one wasn't the same as the usual ones. This one was fake. Over the past three months Alex had really gottn to know his girlfriend. He was able to tell what smile was fake from the real ones. When she was lying, and when she was upset.

"Kelly." he said giving her a firm look.

"I want to tell my brothers." she told him.

Alex had to admit, he was shocked. He never really liked keeping his relationship with her a secret. He wanted everyone to know the beautiful blonde was his woman and no one elses. But it wass because of her brothers. He knew none of them liked him, and he didn't blame them. He had a rep for being a playboy. He knew they wanted more for Kelly,and he knew if Kelly was sister, he would feel the same way. But he loved Kelly. He would do anything for her and he did. He gave up his flirting ways and paid no other woman attnetion. If someone said hi, he would say hi back, but other than that, they got no attention from him. Even when they tried effortlessly. He had no use for them. He has the woman he needs. The woman he loves.

"Are you sure you want to tell them?" he asked her.

"Yes." she said to them. "I am tired of keeping this a secret." she told him.

"I know you do. I do to." he told her. "But I only want you to this when you are ready." he assured her.

"I am ready." she told him. "I know how much you want this." she added.

"I know." he told her.

"I love you Alex." she said to him. "I want my brothers to know." she said to him.

He smiled at her. He didn't think there was any possible way he could fall more in love with Kelly.

"I love you to Kelly." he said leaning down and giving his girlfriend another kiss.

This one different than the first one. This was more passionate. More loving. If possible.

"What the hell?" a an all to familar voice echoed throug the hall.

Kelly pulled herself away from Alex to see not only Randy, but John and Ted also. All of whom looked to be mad without a doubt. She was speechless as she watched her three oldest brothers walk quickly over to her and Alex. She felt herself be pushed him.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked moving from behind Alex to beside him.

"We was looking for you." Randy said looking from his sister to Alex. "What the hell are you doing here with him." he said looking back at Alex with disgust.

"He has a name and he is my boyfriend." Kelly said to him.

"Your kidding right?" John said grabbing her and trying to pull me away from Alex.

Kelly was able to get out of his grip. But that didn't stop him trying she punched him in his eye. Not really careing if he woke up with a black eye or not.

"I am not kidding." she said to him. "I have been dating Alex for the past two months." she shot at them.

She watched Randy threw a hand and connect with Alex's jaw and watch as he stumbled back. She went to try stop it but was pulled away by John.

"Damn it John, let me John." she said fighting to get away from her brother.

"Kelly no." he said.

John was a strong person, and Kelly may be small but he never let that fool him. He knew just how strong his sister could be. Which was why he had secured his arms around her. But that wasn't stopping her. She threw her elbow back and connected with the right side of his face. The same side where she punched him in the eye. Because of that, John had loosened his grip enough for Kelly to get loose. She ran over to where her brother and her boyfriend were fight. Alex had his back to ground and was to puch Alex when Kelly grabbed his arm. Randy must not have paid atention to who it was because he threw kelly against the locker.

Kelly screamed in pain as she went back first into the lockers. She closedher eyes to keep from crying due to the pain. She felt hands on her but kept pushing them away, none of them being the ones she wanted. She finally opened her eyes to see Ted and John holding Randy back. Mike was helping Alex up, and Cody was right next to her. Helping her up and letting her lean against.

"What is your problem?" Kelly tried to say to her brother.

Then Kelly felt the one persons hands she wanted to feel. She moved from her brother to lean against her boyfriend.

"How could you Kelly?" Randy shot at her. "You know we don't like him." he added.

"Well I don't care." she yelled at him. "I love him." she added.

"Your kidding right Kelly?" Ted said to her. "Kelly he messed with Eve when we were together." he added.

"Yeah and." she said to him. "We talked about it and he explained himself to me." she told him.

"Oh really." Ted said to her. "Please tell me what he had to say." he shot at her.

Alex was about to say something to Ted when Kelly cut him off.

"He doesn't need to explain himself you or to anyone but me." she shot at her brothers. "Why don't you ask your girlfriend, she knows why." she added.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her.

"You heard me." she said to her brother.

Kelly felt an unbearable pain go though her back again. She winced and put a hand on her. She saw Randy try to walk over to her and Alex, but she wanted nothing to do with him.

"Stay away from Randy." she shot pointing to her brother.

"Kelly, I'm sorry okay." he said to her. "I didn't know it was you." he added.

"And that is supposed to make it okay." she shot at him.

For the first time in awhile Kelly saw her brother mute.

"Kelly what are you thinking being with him." Ted asked her.

"I love her Ted." Alex shot her brother. "And Kelly loves me to." he added.

"Your an idiot if you think she loves you." Randy said to him. "This is only just a crush for her." he added.

"Why can't you accept that me and Alex love each other." kelly yelled at all her brothers.

"Because he is only using you" John shot at her.

"You know, I'm done with you all." Kelly said shaking her head at her brothers. "If you can't except the fact that Alex and I are together, then I am done with you." she told them.

"Kelly you can mean that!" John said looking at her.

"I can and I am." she said to him. "Why don't you ask Cody what it felt like?" she said to him.

"Kelly that's not fair." Ted said to his sister.

"I don't care if it's fair or not. You have to except that Alex will always be in our lives." she said to them.

"Forever is a strong word." Randy said to her.

"I know." she said standing her ground. "I'm pregnant." she said to them all.

Kelly was in shocked at how quite it became in the hall. You could hear a fly from twenty feet away due to the silene. She looked at Alex. He looked shocked. She regretted telling him like this. She was going to tell him today, while driving home with him. Then they would go to her house tell her brothers about them and then the baby.

"Your kidding right?" John said.

"No." she said with a smile.

"Your pregnant." Alex said walking over to his girlfriend.

"Yeah." she said with a smile.

Kelly was shocked when Alex picked her up and twirled her around while in his arms.

"I'm gonna be a dad." he said looking into his girlfriends eyes.

Kelly didn't know what to say, so she just nodded her yes. Kelly watched as her boyfriends eyes lit up. She was glad that he had taken to the news so well.

"You son of a bitch." Randy once again shot at Alex. "You got my sister pregnant." he added.

"Randy stop please." Kelly said standing in front of Alex with her arms wrapped securly around her boyfriends body.

"Kelly move." he said looking at his sister. "NOW!" he growled at her.

"NO!" she yelled at him. "You so much as touch Alex again, you can forget about evr seeing me, or this baby ever again." she told her.

She watched her brother, not knowing what to expect.

Randy wanted to kill Alex. He never did like the younger teen, but for Alex to be secretly dating his sister, and to get her pregnant, didn't help anything. He couldn't understand why Kelly would claim she was in love with him. He didn't want to understand.

"Fine then." he shot at his sister. "Consider me dead then." he said turning around and walking away.

Kelly couldn't help but feel her world crashing down. John looked at Kelly shaking his head then following Randy. ted doing the same thing. The only one of her family left there was Cody.

"I'll talk to them." Cody said to his younger sister.

"Don't bother." she said to him. "I'll be by later tonight to get some stuff." she told him.

"Kelly don't move out because of them." Cody pleaded with his sister.

"I can't stay in the same house with them." she told him. "i'm sorry Cody." Kelly said in tears.

Cody watched as Alex pulled Kelly into his arms. It pained him to see his sister like this. Yeah he didn't like the fact that she was 17 and pregnant, but she was old enought to know the consequnces. Alex seem surprised but seemed to be happy. He knew that Alex would take good care of Kelly. There was no doubt in his mind.

"I'll see you later." he said rubbing his sisters back.

Kelly hugged her brother for awhile. Then he turned his attention to her boyfriend.

"You take care of my sister and my neice or nephew." he told the teen.

"You can count on it." Alex told Kelly's youngest brother.

Alex and Kelly watched as Cody ran in the same direction as her three older brothers. She couldn't believe they would acually let their feud come before their sisters happiness.

"Kelly, I'm sorry." Alex said trying to cal his girlfriend down.

"You don't need t be." she told him. "I'm sorry about Randy." she said to him.

"Don't be." he told her.

"I can't believe they wouldn't want to get their neice or nephew." Kelly said still crying.

"kelly please calm down." she heard Maryse say to her.

Kelly didn't notice that Maryse was standing there.

"Maryse is right Kel. It's not good for the baby." Mike told her.

Kelly looked at the couple. She knew both was right. She closed her eyes and let the warmth and the love from Alex's embrace calm her down. And it was working. Up until she got sharp pain in her stomach. It was so bad, it made her double over and fall to her knees.

"Kelly." she herd Alex say with conceren. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"OMG, she's bleeding." I heard Maryse say.

_Oh dear god, please don't let me lose my baby._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, so when you leave your review, please let me know if you think Kelly losed the baby or not. <em>**

**_&& please tell me what you think. Don't just leave a 'nice chapter/update soon'._**

**_none of this chapter was what I had orignally written down. I start typing and went from their._**

**_Hope you like it._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **__Thanks to __**JohnCenaRkoFanForever; msEvilbabe; AngelsDestiny22; Cena's baby doll; xMyHeartShine; && Animal-Viper-Cena Fan **__for the GREAT reviews._

_You all are truly amazing. Love to you all. MUAH!_

_**A/N: **__This is the last chapter of Girl Next Door. I had only planned on making this a five chapter story. Yes, I know that it is extremly short for a story. __I hope you all liked it and judging by the reviews, I think so. __**I might do a sequel to this story. But it may just be a OneShot. PM me to tell me what you all think about it. **_

_**PS:**__I would like to thank everyone for being patient with me, Sorry for the wait. I don't have the labtop any more, so I have to use the janky computer in my room. __Another thing is I haven't been felling to great with the weather either. && it gest real hot in my room. So I try not to use that long during the day. __As from here on out, I will try to updat as soon as I can. My cousin will be out of school after today, so I will watch her, and she likes to play outside. __So I will probably type at night and on the weekends. So instead of everyday updates it might a story or two every week. AGAIN SORRY :(_

_**Author's Note: **__Monday Night, on RAW, my dream came true. I got to see __**Alex Riley**__ & __**John Cena**__ vs Miz & R-Truth. Although they didn't win, :( , I am glad they got along. I really did think that __**A-Ry**__ was gonna hit __**Cena**__ w/ the breif case. __**Stone Cold's **__part was the best. Although, I really would have liked it better, had it been R-Truth. But funny to see Michael Cole drenched in BEER. As for the LOVELY, __**Kelly Kelly**__. She once again teamed up with __**Beth Phoneix**__to go against The BellaSkanks. && the blondes won. No Shocker there. So that's four wins for __**Kelly Kelly **__&& still no wins for BellaSkanks. (PS: Brie has NEVER OFFICALLY beaten Kelly. It was Nikki who pinned her at Over The Limit.) I hope that Kelly goes against Brie again at Capital Punishment for the Divas' Championhip. && wins. But this time she should have either __**Eve**__ or __**Beth**__ at her side. To make the Skanks don't cheat again._

_**PS: If you are a Bella fan, I am sorry. I know this (WWE) is scripted, but I never really have been a fan of the Bellas. They haven't even done anything to impress me. So please, I ask you that if you don't like my attitude, please don't punish my stories. THEY LOVE YOU READING THEM && REVIEW. **__(Decide to act like R-Truth there. LOL)_

_**Girl Next Door - **__**Chapter 5**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>With the Cena brothers<strong>_

When the Cena brothers pulled into their house, all was thankful that their father wasn't there. But mostly Cody. He was disgusted to see the way Randy, John, and Ted had treated their sister. Yeah, he gets they don't like Alex, but Randy to look in his only sisters eyes and say 'Consider me dead' that was on all time low. Even for Randy.

Cody waited for his brothers to sit down on the couch before he said anything to them.

'What the hell is your problem?" he shouted at them.

"What is your problem?" John shouted back.

"How could you treat our only sister like that?" he said to them.

"Shut up Cody." randy said to his youngest brother. "Did forget that unti,today, you and Kelly hadn't gotten along in years." he added.

"Yes I remember that." he yelled at them. "And those were the wrost years of my life." he told them.

"You could have fooled us." Ted snapped at Cody.

"Fuck you." Cody shot at him.

He now got the full attention from his brothers. The way he wanted. Cody had never stood up them until now. And it made him feel good.

"What is your problem?" ted said standing up out of his seat.

"My problem is you and how you guys just left OUR SISTER." he yelled at them.

"Do you forget that she slept with the enemy." John said looking at Cody.

"Yes I am aware of that. Have been for awhile now." he said to them

He knew that was a mistake. They woud catch on. He looked at Ted and seen the anger in his face.

_And you thought you was the favorite brother._

"What do you mean you have known for a awhile now?" John asked standing up from the recliner.

"I seen them kissing one day after practice." he told them.

"And you didn't bother telling us?" Randy asked him.

"No." he said bluntly.

"And why not?" Randy asked again.

"Nope." Cody said to them. "it wasn't my place." he added.

"Bullshit." ted said to him. "You just wanted to be the favorite brother again." he added.

"Really Ted." Cody shot at him. "Our baby sister is pregnant, none of you want nothing to do with her, and all you could think about is your damn self." he added.

The four of them were to busy argueing to notice that their father had pulled into the drive and was walking into the house.

"And you guys wonder why she never told you about her Alex." Cody yelled at them.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Randy shot at Cody while standing up from his seat.

"You three act more like her dad than her older brothers." he said to them. "You never approve of who she goes out with unless its with someone you three like." he added.

"Only because we know them." Randy said to him. "And we know they woulnd't hurt her." he added.

"Oh really." Cody said to Randy. "What about when you got her to go out with Mike huh?" he added.

"They didn't work out because they didn't love each other." Randy said to them.

"Or what about you John." Cody said turning his attention to his oldest brother. "You got her to date Justin, and he cheated on her with Layla. Who was my girlfriend at the time." he shot at him.

"How was I supposed to know he would do that." John shot at him.

"And you Ted." he said looking at his twin brother. "She was dating that Tyler guy. Who hit her and tried to kill her." he added.

'And look where he is now." ted shot at him. "get to the point" he added.

"My point is, everysingle one of you have gotten Kelly to date one of your friends, and all three times it didn't work out." he said to them.

"So." randy said to him.

"So," he said mocking Randy. "Don't you think she is old enough to make her own descisions?" he added.

The room fell silent after Cody finished telling his brother that. He really did hope that they though about what was going on. Was their hated for Alex Riley more important than their little and only sister.

"Please brothers." Cody started to plead with them. "We already lost mom, don't make us lose Kelly also." he told them.

"Why would we lose her?" John said sounding every bit confused.

"After you three stormed off, I looked over at Kelly. She looked heartbroken. Even more so than when we told her about mom passing away." he told them.

Cody then took another closer look at his brothers. John being the easiest to read. He indeed looked hurt. Ted looked upset. While Randy looked mad. They all should be.

"Is this hatred toward Alex worth losing our sister and neice or nephew over." he said to them. "She is thinking about moving out now." he added.

Their father had heard enough. He already knew that his baby girl was pregnant. He had noticed the changes she was going threw. He was the one who had taken Kelly to the doctors to see if she was or not. Yes, he wasn't to keen on having his little girl being pregnant. While being in high school. But there was nothing he could really do. It was already done. He already met the baby's father, Alex. Although, no one, not even Kelly, knew about it. He was a decent kid, and knew that the Alex would take good care of Kelly and his child.

"the four of you better do something now, to mke sure she doesn't." their father said to them.

"DAD!" not just one, but all four of his sins said to him.

"Yes me." he said to them.

"How long have you been there." John asked his dad.

"Long enough to know that apparently your sister and child doesn't mean anything to you." he said to his oldest son.

After hearing about the way his four sons had treated Kelly and reacted the way they did when she had told them she was pregnant, he was disgusted at them. Him and his wife, raised them better than that.

"Dad, it's not like that?" Ted said to him. "Alex, the baby's father, is the one who messed with Eve." he added looking at his father.

"So." he said to them. "That was in the past." he told them.

"What do you want us to do dad?" Randy said to him. "I love Kelly, I really do. But we told her to stay away from him." he added.

"Are you her father or her brother?" he shot to his second oldest son.

"Her brother." Randy said to his father, looking down.

"Then why are the four of you acting like her father instead of her brothers?" he shouted at his sons. "I get that you don't like this Alex guy, but wheather you four like it or not, he is a part of this family now." he said to them.

He looked at his four sons. This wasn't anytihng new to him. Him or their mother would constanly have to interfer in arguements. Normally the two oldests, John and Randy, would stick together. Kelly would either stick with Ted or Cody, but mostly it was both. Unless it was her yelling at them. Then the four would sit down and listen. Kelly was exactly like her mother down to her attitude. Including the looks. Which made it hurt worse, when she died in that accident.

"But dad!" Ted said to him.

"No but dad with me boy." he said to him. "Have anyone of botherd, besides Cody, to ask her why she didn't tell you about her realtionship with Alex?" he said to his sons.

He figured Cody did. He knew that him and Kelly had a talk while walking to school. He though things were going to get better. But with his sons new attitude, it won't be easy. But none of them said anythign./

"That's what I figured." he said to them. "I have to leave for the rest of the week for a meeting in New York. There should be enough food and drinks in the fridge until then" he told them.

"But if we want to order something or go out?" John asked his dad.

"That's why I gave you all credit cards." he said before walking to his room to grab his suitcase.

He always had a bag packed in case something like this ever came up. He made his way back downstairs. Cody was on the phone and looked at be upset. John and Ted were talking to each other. Randy was sitting in the recliner by one of the coffee tables. He noticed that picture of Kelly and their mom was in Randy's hand. He hoped that his sons would make the right descision. He heard Cody tell whoever it was on the other line thanks and they would be their soon. he just figured that it was one of their friends.

"We have to go now." he heard his youngest son say to his brothers. "Dad you might want to cancel or postpone your trip." he said to his dad.

"Why?" Ted said to his twin brother.

"Cody, what is going on?" their dad said to him.

"Mike just called. Him and Maryse rushed Kelly to the hospital." he told them.

he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Why?" Randy said to Cody.

At that point he knew there was something that he was missing, and it had to do with Randy. He knew that he had a temper.

"They think somethig is wrong with Kelly and the baby." was all he said before the five men ran outisde to the cars. All getting into their dad's black GMC Yukon SUV.

The trip from their house to the hospital would take at least thirty minutes. Longer if the traffic was bad or if they got stopped by ever red light.

"Isthere something you are not telling me Randy?" he asked looking at his son in the reir veiw mirror.

he knew something was wrong he didn't replay back, just looked down.

"You better hope that your sister and her baby are okay." was all he said to his son.

* * *

><p><strong>With Kelly, Alex, Mike, and Maryse<strong>

**On the way to the hospital**

Alex couldn't believe any of this was happening. He hadn't stopped praying in his head that both Kelly and their unborn child were okay. It wasn't long after Maryse had noticed that kelly was bleeding, that Kelly had passed out. In Alex arm's. Which he would consider a good thing. H didn't know how well he could take it trying to be strong for Kelly. He knew that if Kelly lost the baby, him nor Randy would ever be forgiving by her. it was after all, their fault.

H knew that if had just stayed away, like Mike had told him, none of this would have happened. but he couldn't help. there was something about the blonde, that he couldn't he forget about her. He loves her. Plain and simple.

He was almost in tears when and had to have Mike call her brothers because he couldn't do it. He couldn't let go of her.

When they made it to the hospital only about twenty minutes later. Which was he was glad because it was Mike driving and he drove fast. Thankfully that hadn't gotten pulled over. Mike pulled the car to a dead stop before Maryse jumped out of the front seat and opened the door for Alex. Who still had a unconsious Kelly in his arms. He had blood over his clothes. mostly his shirt sleeve and pants. There was two nurses and a doctor waiting for them. Courtesy of Maryse, who's mom and dad was both a dcotor at this hospital.

They made Alex, Maryse, and Mike wait in the waiting room. Alex could do nothing but watch as his parents pulled Kelly on a gurney down the hall. He useless and powerless. Which was nothing new. he felt the same way when his mother passed away. Maybe he was supposed to be alone. Maybe this was a sign saying that his mother, Kelly, and their unborn child wasn't meant to be in his life.

"Alex are you okay?" Maryse said to him from behind.

He turned to look at his brother and Maryse. he was glad that he had at least these two here for support. He knew he wouldn't be able to get through this alone.

"I can't stop blaming myself." he said to his brother's girlfriend. "This is all my fault." he added.

'no it's not." Mike said to his little brother. "it was an accident." he added.

"it's not your fault." Maryse said to him. "it's randy's." she said.

"Ryse." Mike said to her.

"Well it's true." she said to her boyfriend. "If Randy hadn't acted lthe way he did, my best friend and her baby wuold not be fighting for her life." she added.

"Maryse, you have to calm down." Mike said to her. "You know that Randy didn't do it on purpose." he added.

'Of course I know that." she said to him. "but if hadn't had thrown her into the lockers, none of this would be happening." she added.

"She's right." Randy said to them from behind.

Maryse was wanting to go off and slap him. But she figured she would let Michelle do that. When she got here. Which Maryse figured would be soon.

"What are you doing here?" she shot at her best friends brothers. She already knew the answer, but she wanted to hear.

"We have every right to be." Randy shot at her. "What about you?" he added.

"I was there when all this happened." she said getting in his face. "Where were you when she need it?" Maryse threw the words at him.

"Maryse please stop." Alex said to her.

As much as he hated Randy right now. He didn't want another fight. Kelly and their child was main and only priority right now. Everything else could wait.

"Alex!" Maryse said looking at him.

She knew what Alex was thinking, and he was right. it wasn't about her being pissed at Randy, it was Kelly. Fighting for her life, and the life of her unborn child. Maryse couldn'timagine what Kelly was going though. Nor did she even want to know. She wasn't as emtionally strong as Kelly.

"Alex, I'm sorry." Maryse said walking over to her boyfriends little brother and giving him a hug. She never seen this side to Alex before. When he started to change instantly, she figured it was because of Kelly. She was of course, like any best friend, upset that Kelly nor Alex had told her about it, but she knew why. Her brothers hadn't known. And it wouldn't have been right for her to know, and not them.

"Alex, can we talk?" Randy said to the younger man.

Alex didn't want nothing to do with him. Maryse was right, but it wasn't time for that right now. he would adress his girlfriends brother after he knew how her and the baby was doing. But there was one thing he couldn't help but do. And that was punching him.

"Alex stop." Mike said going over to his brother and pulling him away after watching him punch Randy in the jaw.

"No Mike." Randy said putting his hand up to his mouth. 'It's alright. I deserve it." he added.

"Your damn right yuo deserve. If you hadn't have thrown your sister in to lockers none of this would ba happening now would it." he shot at the older teen.

'You think I don't know that." Randy shot at him. "that's all that I have been thinking about since Mike called Cody and told us what was going on." randy said to him.

Alex seen the look on Randy's face. He looked disgusted with himself.

"Guys stop it." they heard someone yell from behind.

They all turned to see Eve, Mickie, and Michelle. Eve looked just as upset as Maryse did. Alex noticed that she had walked right past ted over to Maryse. Michelle walked over to Randy and wrapped her arms around him. He watched as the two walked away. He had a pretty good idea where they was going.

"Alex, were sorry." John said walking over to his sister's bpyfriend. "We hope you can forgive us?' he said.

"It's not me you need forgive from." Alex said to Kelly's oldest brother. "It's Kelly." he added.

He wanted to chuckle when John looked confused. Once again.

"I don't blame you guys for being upset and pissed off at me." he said to them. "If the roles were reversed, I would fell the same way." he told them.

"Thanks." John said putting his hand out.

Neither two men were paying any attention to everyone watching the two exchange words. Mickie was proud of her boyfriends actions right now. She knew how hard it must be for him to say sorry to Alex. but she knew he was only doing it for Kelly and her baby.

"I'm not asking for you or your brother's forgiveness. I know I have done bad and stupid things in the past, but that is in the past." Alex said to them. 'All I want is for you all to be there for Kelly." he told them.

"We will." Ted said walking over him. "Eve told me why you did what you did."

Alex looked from him to Eve. He was shocked that she would tell him. He hadn't wanted to know why he did. Except for Kelly.

"You have my forgiveness on one condition." Ted said to him.

"Okay." Alex said not having any clue how to react.

"Just make my sister happy." Ted told him. "Be there for her when she needs and don't break her heart."

'Oh you can count on that." Alex said to him.

He knew Ted was about to say something when he heard his mother calling hs name.

"Alex son." he turned to see his mom.

"Mom. how's Kelly?" he asked her.

"She is doing fine." she said to him with a smile.

"And the baby?" he asked.

* * *

><p><strong><em>With Michelle and Randy<em>**

**_In the hospital's chapel_**

This was the first time that Randy had been in here since his mother died in her accident two years ago. He coulnd't help but feel that he let her down again.

_Dear Lord. I bet your wondering why it has been almost two years since I have prayed to you. So I am just going to be honest. I blamed you for taking away my mother. She was the nicest woman in the world. I didn't understand why she had to die and yet there are murders that waste 25 years or more in jail. But now I understand that you needed another angel. I don't blame you know. All I have to ask you Lord, is that you plase let me sister and her baby live. I need Kelly, Lord. I already lost my mom, please don't make me lose my sister. i know that I shouldn't ask for you this, since it was me who put her in here, but I didn't mean. I was just so angry at her boyfriend Alex, that I let my temper get to me again. I promise that it will never happen. I will go back to seeing a shrink again. I will do anytihng. Just please dn't take away my sister or her baby._

Randy felt the tears form in his eyes. He didn't bother try holding them back. He knew the way he treated Kelly was wrong. it was him who needed to be punished. Not Kelly,or her unborn child. He knew that there was a really big chance that Kelly would never forgive him. Even more if she lost the baby.

"Randy?" he heard his girlfriends voice.

He heard the heels of her shoes clink against the floor then suddenly come to stop. He opened his his eyes to see that she was now sitting behind him. He looked at her and started crying.

It hurt Michelle to see Randy like this. She was even made that it was because of his accdent that Kelly was in here, but she still loved him.

"it's gonna be okay Randy." she said rubbing his back.

"How do you know Chelle." he said through the tears.

"I don't know for sure." she said to him. "But we have to be strong for Kelly, the baby, and Alex." she told him. "I know you dno't like him, but it is not about you or this fued." she added.

"I know Chelle." he told her. "And your right." he added.

"I know I am." she said to him with a smile. "Now lets go back and wait on news." she told him.

"Why don't you go." he said giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll be there shortly." he told her.

"Are you sure?" she asked looking at him concerned.

"yes." he said to her.

Michelle gave her boyfriend a quick kiss before getting from sitting next to him and walking to leave the little on room chapel. She stopped before leaving and took one last look at Randy. she heard him talking again.

_Hey Mom. It's me Randy. I know your probably a little upset that I quit praying after your death. I couldn't do it, and I'm sorry. I am sorry for letting you down. For letteing dad down. And even Kelly and Michelle. I know your mad at what I did, and I am to. I felt disgusted that I did that to Kelly. Please, do whatever you have to keep her and the baby alive. I can't lose her. I know she will nevr forgive me hurting her, but if she loses this baby, I will lose her. Forever. I can't handle that mom._

Michelle had heard a enough. She wanted so badly to walk over to him and pull him into her arms again, but he had asked her to leave. She shouldn't even be listening to him, but she couldn't help herself.

She felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. She dug it out and read it.

_**Michelle, you and Randy need to get your buts down here now. Kelly and the baby are fine. The doctors think it was because of the stress. But they plan on keeping her over night just to make sure. Love Eve.**_

She looked up from her screen to see randy looking at her.

"Eve just texted me." she told her boyfriend.

"How is Kelly and the baby?" he asked walking quickly toward her.

"Eve said both are fine. It was just because of all the stress, so the doctors are going to keep her over night for observation." she said.

"Oh thank GOD." he said looking back at the front of the chapel.

_Thanks Mom. Thanks GOD. _he said walking out with Michelle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 years Later<strong>_

_'Do you, Alex Robert Riley, take Kelly Jean Cena to be your wife?' the preacher said looking at Alex._

_'I do.' he said looking at his soon to be wife._

_'And do you, Kelly Jean Cena, take Alex Robert Riley to be your husband.' he said now looking at the blonde._

_'I do.' she said looking at Alex with the biggest smile he ever seen._

_'I now pronouce you Mr. and Mrs. Alex Robert Riley.' he said shutting the bible. 'You may kiss the bide.'_

_And that was eactly what he did. Even with everyone looking on. _

_'Can we go now.' both Alex and Kelly heard their 4 1/2 year old son, Alex Robert Riley Jr. say._

_They both looked at him and laughed. This was the beginning of a new chapter for the happy couple._

_Alex and Kelly's brother were now close friends. Randy more than the others. _

_Kelly had gotten her wish. She was happy now. her husband and her bothers got along. Her son was a joy, and her little girl. Alexandria Rose Riley, was still sleeping nestled in her Aunt Maryse's arms. Kelly couldn't have been more happier._

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:: Okay, so I was gonna write it to where Kelly lost the baby, but couldn't do it. So I did it this way. I am thinking about doing a sequl, but if I do it, I don't know if it should be a OneShot or five chapters. So please, let me know what you think. I am open to suggestions for the sequl(if i do it)<strong>

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:: This is something new, If you read this, and write stories, please do a Alex Riley/Kelly Kelly one. I LOVE the couple along with Eve/Ted && Mike/Maryse. But if you don't write stories, and have a story mind, let me know. I want to do more of the couple. **


End file.
